<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A pictures worth a thousand words and a few decades of history by Pygmypuffonacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020960">A pictures worth a thousand words and a few decades of history</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid'>Pygmypuffonacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Harry finds out about magic early</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia Evans Dursley didn’t burn the scrapbooks her sister had so painstakingly assembled during her seventh year or the photo albums of her very brief marriage and family. Instead she shove them into fire proof boxes and stack them in the farthest corner of her sister-in-law’s storage unit in York</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A pictures worth a thousand words and a few decades of history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petunia Evans Dursley didn’t burn the scrapbooks her sister had so painstakingly assembled during her seventh year or the photo albums of her very brief marriage and family. Instead she shove them into fire proof boxes and stack them in the farthest corner of her sister-in-law’s storage unit in York</p><p> </p><p>Every Christmas, And Easter holiday without fail When they went to visit Marge. Dudley would be ecstatic to see his auntie and Harry wouldnt Be a nuisance for ones as he would volunteer quite easily to spend those days cleaning and Marge’s garage with the small additional storage unit attached behind some bike rack and old dog crates that needed cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Petunia had caught him more than once going through Lillys old photo albums and scrapbooks she even on occasion would answer his questions about various friends and relatives pictured in each of the photographs. The boy had even seemed rather shocked when she told him he had a godfather and godmother though neither of them were in the picture. Petunia didn’t have the heart to tell him Sirius Black was a traitor, And Alice Longbottom Had been tortured to madness from what she had heard from Lillys friend.</p><p>She had to explain to Harry Very reluctantly about Hogwarts and the fact magic existed sometime around the boys 10th birthday it had been an awkward conversation one she had avoided for years but the fact he had teleported himself onto the roof indicated they hadn’t managed to squash the freakishness out of him as thoroughly as she had hoped so they would have to send him to that Mad school that had killed her sister.</p><p>She didn’t much care for her nephew but she had still raised him and for his safety being forewarned about the dangers of magic and how his mother died was for armed for any unfortunate Incounters.</p><p>After that conversation petunia washed her hands of the matter Harry would have to make his own choices she wanted nothing to do with magic even though she did on occasion sit with him and talk about her childhood pictures with Lily and their mother in deer Park and the forest of Dean that last summer before Lily got her letter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>